1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, more particularly to a computer system with a heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation devices perform the critical function of removing heat from a computer system. For example, a plurality of fans may be provided to efficiently dissipate heat. Air is directed out of the computer system by the fan, for dissipating heat generated in the computer system. However, when the air flows in a disorderly manner in the computer system, the heat dissipation efficiency of the computer system is decreased.